Left 4 Dead: Nightmares in the Dark
by Link's Sister Sydney
Summary: Four Young teens, caught in a life or death fight with the hordes of the undead, they fight through every change the zombies make, smarter and faster. Bigger, and stronger.  "none of you will survive"  Rated M for gore  takes place in both games in order


Hey guys! I decided to start yet another fanfic…. My others don't have too many readers I decided I wanted to write about zombies, and I decided to do a L4D OC's will go through all the non DLC maps of both games (but with their own plot twists here and there) and if I don't finish the way I want, I may just create my own area for them to traverse through instead of the DLC (because the only one I have requires someone to die in them :P)

OC's:Akira: nickname KiKi, has short spiky black hair-green eyes- 17- female - dark grey hoodie with crown emblem, ripped black jeans, combat boots- prefers sniping, dual handguns, and katanas.

Leo: long blonde hair tied back in a lazy tail (pony tail that rests on your neck instead of high on your head)- blue eyes- 19 - male- light green t-shirt, faded blue jeans, grey skater shoes- prefers shotguns and baseball bats

Natalia: nickname Tal, has long platinum blonde hair flowing freely unless said otherwise- brown eyes- 18- female- blue longlseeve shirt, dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes- prefers SMG's and frying pans

Gale: short brown hair (the style that many boys have)- green eyes- 16- male- black shirt with blood splatters(as a design, not from living or dead things) dark jeans, black running shoes- prefers Automatic Rifles, Hanguns, and Cricket Bats

Shaylin: nickname Shay, - long blonde hair pulled into braided pigtails- blue eyes- 6 - female - Pink flowered shirt, white shorts, and pink mary janes-she is Leo's younger sister, and after two weeks with the group of teenage zombie killers, she has learned to keep silent and hold her tears until she knows its safe, she doesn't want to make the same mistake again.

Well, that's them! This story is based pretty much on how im attacked and challenged when im playing my game, and I'm writing chapter for each quarter of the campaigns (im on single player) it is quite tedious really, I have to pause and write everything that happens, and I wrote 3 pages almost before I even got down into the second apartment floor in No Mercy!L4D2 melee and specials were going to be incorporated into the first 4 maps, but I decided to leave it as it was and just go with the flow. I really hope you all like this, I put a ton of work into it! R&R guys!( iwill try to update daily, if you like this chapter put me on alerts, because I'm going to try not to let this story die out, I WILL GET THE MOTIVATION TO TYPE THESE THIIIIINGS!_

Left 4 Dead: Nightmares in the Dark

Prologue.

I pulled my sister closer as they beat down the door. Her sobs had given away our position, why couldn't she just be quiet for one moment! I looked down at her quivering body in my arms, her eyes shut tight, although tears leaked through. She clung to me as the boards started to snap, what used to be our neighbors trying to force their entry. Our parents had seen them coming, the screams of the residents of the other apartments below us had informed them of exactly what was going on. They hid us in this closet, and boarded it up as tightly as they could before they took objects scattered about the room and tried to fight them off. We could hear their screams echoing around the apartment building as the zombies ripped them apart while they were still breathing. I bit my lip, holding back tears threatening to spill, I have to stay strong for Shaylin, I can't lose hope for her.

The moans tripled in volume as they beat a small opening in the door, drooling for the live flesh inside. The stench of rotten corpses flooded into the closet, choking me and causing Shay to cough violently. A rotten, decomposing arm thrust through the door, flailing about, trying to reach us. We pressed ever farther against the back wall of the small closet. The hinges started to creak and bend, and a nail violently shot out of one. My breath caught in my throat as the door started to crack and shatter before my very eyes, they were moment away from breaking through to us. Twin gunshots rang through the air…_.

End Prologueso how'd ya like it? You'd better tell me people! Click that little button, you know you want to, just look at it, imagine that its going to shoot a nuke wherever you want to. You can resist the clicky…(Btw, this story will have one character in the POV of ONE campaign in each game {Shaylin doesn't count} they will not have one quarter, it'll be one campaign, this first one is in Leo's if you couldn't guess by the prologue.)R&R BABY!I shall give out guns, hunter hoodies, hetalia dvds, and cookies if you do! (not real of course, I don't have any of those T_T)


End file.
